Talk:Bellamy
Moving to Bellamy I would like to suggest moving this page to Bellamy. Most other pages we have are under simply the character's name, unless the character is better known by a different name (for example, Aokiji and Gol D. Roger). So, I suggest doing the same with this page, and simply renaming it Bellamy. --Murasaki 06:00, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Okay I guess.Mugiwara Franky 06:35, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Same position as I am about Buggy, but It doesn't really matter. He's a very short-lived character, so far not too important to the overall plot, not much more significance seems to be coming from him, sicne he's probably dead. I prefer having the Hyena, but it doesn't matter. But if we stick with "The Hyena' at the end, the title needs to be changed to Bellamy the Hyena, instead of Bellamy The Hyena. having The capped, unless it's at the beginning or the end of a title, is incorrect. * Capitalize the letter at the beginning and end of the Title * Capitlize any important words in between. Words such as Book, Horse, External, ect count, words like the it and, ect, are not improtant. Proper Nouns are always important. Cody2526 06:46, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I agree it should be Bellamy, just because its quick to reference elsewhere. One-Winged Hawk 10:07, 12 November 2006 (UTC) No More Speculation Do not put that Bellamy was killed. That is complete speculation. Drunk Samurai 01:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Dammit! Every time we remove that, (the same thing happens on the bounties page), someone puts it back on. --One-Winged Hawk 08:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah? Then why not sat that Nico Olvia, Nero, Higuma, and such other characters, are still alive? I mean, we haven't seen most of them die on screen, but we still assume them dead. What's up with that? Yatanogarasu 20:47, 26 November (UTC) ::Those characters were percifically stated to be dead, going by Oda's words... ellemy we don't know what kind of wound he recieved (though I admit it definately LOOKS like he died). ::My argument for him left for dead is that when Doflamingo deals with Bellamy he says "Go do want yoy please" (or something like that) and then adds later "but I don't need you on my side!". He basically is telling Bellamy he can do as he pleases, however though he is being allowed to do what he wants that doesn't mean Doflamingo himself will want him around even still with that in due consideration. Considering Doflamingo runs a slave trade and his Devil Fruit powers, I wouldn't put it past the guy. He is pretty much teasing and tormenting Bellamy before the final outcome as it was, same with the Marines though that fight got interupted. One-Winged Hawk 09:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Check out the "Category:Dead Characters" page and see who really died and who was only "speculated", and we should see if Bellamy should be considered dead or not. Yatanogarasu 20:49, 26 November (UTC) :::Technically, due to Oda's habit of not killing important characters in the present, Bellamy can't be considered dead. Only people in flashbacks and characters created purely for canon fodder are killed.Mugiwara Franky 07:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, but even canon, characters like Nero, Sham, Roshio (especially Roshio, who was not determined whether or not he was killed by Bellamy, or just brutally injured, but is still considered dead), and some others, are not actually confirmed killed, but are still considered dead, so why not Bellamy (just like Roshio)? Yatanogarasu 18:46, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Nero and Sham are not confirmed dead characters. Roshio was a character created purely to show Bellamy's strength. Nothing more, nothing less. He had no personality, no significant role other than his death, no development. He was just a punching bag. ::::Bellamy, on the other hand, can't be considered dead as he is a well developed character. He had a really significant role in the story. Characters with such statue are rarely killed off by Oda. Besides, there have been other characters who suffered worse than Bellamy and survived. I mean aren't the wounds inflicted on Hatchan and Mr. 1 more damaging than Bellamy. Don't tell me that being sushied and being cut on a sub atomic level isn't more damaging than a measly slash from controlled lackey.Mugiwara Franky 03:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Roshio was pretty much confirmed dead. Don't know if he was stated to be killed, but he was identified to have been "finished off" by Bellamy who used his ulimate attack on him. Same attack he used on Luffy (with Luffy knocking him down in one). One-Winged Hawk 08:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::But from both the manga and anime, we saw and heard a sound effect of "chop" from Sarquiss' knife, meaning he did chop something, and if it isn't a killing blow on Bellamy, then what could it be? Yatanogarasu 21:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::For sure something was cut by the sound, but it doesn't mean it was fatal. Look at Spandam, there was a cracking sound and even a gruesome visualization in the anime when Robin broke him, but he's still alive. If a guy like Spandam who is weaker than the average grunt can survive a Devil Fruit user like Robin, then a captain like Bellamy could survive against a lackey like Sarquiss.Mugiwara Franky 05:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Presumed Deceased Category? So based on the recent discussion on Talk:Kinemon#Dead Category?, I think Bellamy should be placed into . Mostly, I agree with what's been posted in the above section about reasons why he could be dead. Though I think the "presumed" category is a better fit, since nothing is confirmed. The only new piece of evidence I would like to add is that in recent chapters, it has been stated by several of his underlings (Monet, etc) that Doflamingo KILLS anyone who doesn't follow through on his orders. Also there's what Buffalo says about his attitude towards killing people in reference to the villages of Baby 5's boyfriends. Basically, everything we've been told about Doflamingo recently would suggest that he would have no reason to leave Bellamy alive. 06:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I never really thought about that in retrospect. It's a different kind of insubordination, but still under the same umbrella. Sure, go ahead. 07:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Read the arc again. Doflamingo flat out said he was leaving Bellamy alive. SeaTerror (talk) 07:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, nobody ever stated or implied that he was dead, so the category does not apply. But the way the Blue-haired guy (I forgot his name) slaughtered him off-screen, it can be assumed he did kill him. 08:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo left him alive? Where? 08:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Reading Chapter 303, he says he'll let him choose his destiny. So he's alive. 08:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't that actually sound like mockery? "Do whatever you want... but I have no use of you." Telling him to enjoy the last 30 seconds of his life of freedom before his execution. 08:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't quite sound like Doflamingo. He's cocky and he laughs, but he seems true to his word. He may wound Bellamy and never want him to work for him again, but it seems rather hypocritical for Doflamingo to murder him, in my opinon. 08:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) True to his word? Well, maybe... 08:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Time to remove him from the category then. Doflamingo said he would let him live. SeaTerror (talk) 08:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) This discussion looks so funny now... 18:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the guy survived and is allowed to remain as a Donquixote Pirate... So we had so much speculations around his "death"... This still doesn't change Vergo and Monet. 00:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Better Infobox Picture Could somebody find a better shot of Bellamy from the anime? I don't think the one we have right now is good. NeoAWC 10:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Member or candidate? Is Bellamy an actual member of the Donquixote Pirates or just a candidate until he wins the Corrida Colosseum? 21:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) My interpretation is that he is a member right now. Winning the tournament would lead to a promotion within the organization 22:16, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I think so too FirePit (talk) 22:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me, but the gallery said he's an ally. We can change that, right? 04:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Travelling to Sky Island Chapter 238, Gan Fall states that the knock up stream is an all or nothing method. EIther everyone dies or everyone survives, while the other routes to get to the white sea involves gambling your crew members. Can it be assumed that Bellamy didn't use the knock up stream to there but another route? Anima40 (talk) 04:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) No. 04:02, March 15, 2014 (UTC) "...he retrieved a pillar of gold..." I can't remember hearing that any of Bellamy's Skypiea story being fleshed out at all. All we know was that he went there and that the travel likely resulted in the loss of his crew. This is purely made up speculation and shouldn't be in the article at all. [[User:Doomspeaker|'Doom'speaker]] Talk 10:06, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 706, page 5. And either fix your sig so it doesn't leave redlinks everywhere, or use the default sig on this wiki. 14:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC I was looking at the completely wrong chapter for confirmation. Slightly embarassing.. Anyway, thanks for the quick reply! Not a large wikia user anymore so I totally forgot about the sign possibly being broken. Now it's back to default to prevent further deadlinks and eyecancer Doomspeaker 22:14, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Bellamy's Affiliation On the Donquxote Pirates page it states that Bellamy was disowned for his constant failures. Shouldn't his affiliation with the Donquixote Pirates be listed as diswoned or former?Magister Revelations (talk) 20:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I believe we only list the specific reason for someone being former in template galleries. In Infoboxes, it's just former for consistency. 20:41, October 12, 2014 (UTC) death Uhhm, he just kind of died this chapter -- 20:45, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Let's see. Nope, no evidence. He is not dead until confirmed. 20:48, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Guess we need to lock this page too. SeaTerror (talk) 20:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC) At least mention he was very injured -- 21:06, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Bounty Wasn't everyone's bounty (The side guys) raised up by 50M? Doesn't that include Bellamy? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 01:20, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Trivia There's no reason at all to have that extra part to the trivia especially when that's an SBS answer. SeaTerror (talk) 20:04, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :That's a general Trivia, SBS Trivias are identified by an "SBS-Based Trivia" header like in the Shichibukai page. That point has an SBS reference but only for the first sentence, meaning the second sentence doesn't come from the same source and can be anything else. But anyway, I rarely care enough to discuss for edits, so just remove it. I won't be following this discussion.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 20:11, July 23, 2016 (UTC)